Song Of Her Heart
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: "A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." Elliot made a promise that he would always be there for Olivia. Now is the time when Olivia is going to need Elliot more than ever. E/O


****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

* * *

"That doesn't count!" Olivia shouted.

Elliot got up from the couch and walked over to the trash can. He bent down, picked up the piece of paper and threw it in the waste basket.

"You're the one who bet you could make it in," Elliot grinned as he sat back down on Olivia's couch. "It counts."

It was just another night at Detective Olivia Benson's apartment. She and Elliot were sitting on her couch eating pizza and drinking beer. Her best friend and partner Elliot Stabler was going through a nasty divorce with his wife Kathy and Olivia thought it would be a good idea for him to get out of his house for a little while.

Olivia rolled her chocolate eyes before reaching her arm out to her beer that was sitting on the coffee table. Elliot was about to suggest they put in another movie when his cell phone went off. He reached over onto the side table and flipped open his phone.

"Stabler," he said.

"Elliot," a male's voice said. "It's Simon. I need to talk to you without Olivia."

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows together. What could Simon possibly want to talk to Elliot for? Elliot sighed.

"Ok," Elliot replied. "Where?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia and noticed she was watching him with curiosity. Elliot was going to have to think of a good lie.

"It's Kathy," he mouthed.

Olivia pursed her lips together and nodded. She got up from the couch, grabbed the empty bottle beers and pizza box and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you at?" Simon asked.

Elliot heard the panic that was caked in Simon's voice.

"At your sister's," Elliot answered.

There was a moment of silence before Simon replied.

"How about your place then?" Simon asked.

"I'll be there in ten," Elliot said before snapping his phone shut.

Elliot sighed, got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to talk to Olivia.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked when she heard her partner's foot steps.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "I guess Kathy wants to go over something real quick so I am going to get going."

Olivia nodded her head and followed Elliot out the door.

"Good luck," Olivia said.

"Thanks," Elliot said trying not to let the guilt eat at him.

He didn't like keeping things from his best friend but he couldn't let her know that Simon called until he knew why.

"See you in the morning," Olivia said before shutting her front door.

"See you," Elliot whispered when she closed the door.

Elliot wished he was able to spend more time with his partner but he needed to head home to meet up with Simon. He got in the car and when he pulled into his driveway he saw that Simon was already there. Elliot got out of the car, walked up the steps and saw Simon sitting on his front porch with something in his arms. When Simon saw Elliot, he gave him a small smile before getting up from the chair and walking over to Elliot. When Simon was closer, Elliot was able to see what Simon was holding. Elliot's blue eyes widened when he saw a blue blanket and a little face wrapped in it.

"Elliot," Simon said. "I want you to meet Jake Leo, my son."

Elliot looked at Simon who still had his eyes locked on the baby.

"Simon," Elliot pressed, "what is going on?"

Simon chuckled when Jake let out a soft sneeze.

"I'm in trouble," Simon said.

"Anything Liv or I can help you with?" Elliot questioned.

"No," Simon said. "Olivia has been through enough with me, that's why I called you. This is the easiest way."

Elliot furrowed his brows together and took a deep breath.

"Simon what are you saying?"

"I have signed over parental rights to Olivia," Simon said.

Elliot ran his hand over his face and scratched his head.

"Simon this is something you need to talk to Olivia about," Elliot huffed.

"No!" Simon shouted causing the baby to slightly stir. "This is the best way. Olivia is the legal guardian of her niece," Simon said.

Simon walked over to Elliot and handed him Jake. Elliot took the baby in his arms and couldn't help but to think of his own children when they were this age.

"I need to get going," Simon said.

Elliot took his attention off of the baby and looked at Simon.

"When are you going to be back?" Elliot asked.

"When ever I can."

Simon gave Jake one last kiss on the forehead before walking down the steps, getting in his car and driving away. Elliot watched as Simon sped off and then looked down at the baby. Jake was fast asleep causing Elliot to break out into a small smile. He grabbed the baby's tiny hand and held it in his.

"Olivia is going to take good care of you," Elliot whispered before walking inside his house.

Tonight, the baby would stay with Elliot and sleep in Eli's crib. Tomorrow is when Elliot would break the news to Olivia. Elliot crawled into bed after putting the baby down and sighed. He wasn't sure how Olivia was going to handle this news. He did know that no matter what, he was going to be there for Olivia and Jake. Though Olivia was great with children, she's never had any of her own and Elliot knew that Olivia would ask him for help considering he has five kids' of his own. Elliot smiled as he thought about Olivia being a mom. She was great with children and even though the news about Jake was sudden, Elliot knew that Olivia could make it work.


End file.
